The Attack Of The Dwarfires
by dineka7
Summary: Emmett made a large mistake. One that has been brodcasted through out the country.
1. The Prologue

Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. If we did, do you really think we'd write FANfiction about it????

_Prologue_

Emmett had made a big mistake. Who knew that something so little could be so evil? (Cue scary music) He

thought he was snacking on some innocent little bunny rabbits. He had never been so wrong…. And that's

when it all started… **THE ATTACK OF THE DWARFIRES!!!**


	2. The Vision

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, OR EDWARD! ONCE AGAIN, WE DO NOT OWN THEM!

Authors' note: This is in OOC, just so you know, flame all you want-- more entertainment for us...anyways, back to the story.

The Vision

Alice POV

_20 MINUTES EARLIER_

I was washing Bella's ice cream bowl, when suddenly I had a vision...

I saw Emmett doing horrible things and being as Jasper and Carlisle were out, I called for the only person left--Edward.

He didn't answer immediately, due to the fact that he was taking care of Bella's latest cut.

After a good twenty seconds or so, he finally appeared by my side.

And he picked up the pieces of the bowl I had just shattered. And flung them at my head!

Luckily I caught them before they hit my head, not that it would matter anyways...

"WHAT?!" yelled Edward, "I was spending quality time with Bella since I haven't seen her in like TWO WEEKS BECAUSE SHE'S BEEN SHOPPING WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?!"

At this time, Bella made her appearance and smacked Edward, and promptly screeched. "Ooooooowwwwwwww!, Damn your stupid vapirness!!"

Seeing as no one else was talking, I quickly explained the situation with Edward, Bella understood nothing, and looked even more angry...

Edward got a mischievous smile on his face and started laughing. "Is that all?" he asked jokingly.

"Is that all? Are you kidding me? He killed like a lot of those things!" I screeched at him. Bella was looking confused. "So...Emmett killed something, and Edward finds it...amusing." She asked.

This was getting us nowhere.

Suddenly I had another vision, one that could ruin our existence forever...not that the humans would be able to do anything about us.

It was that Emmett's stupid mistake would be on TV. I told Edward to get his white butt over there and fix it!

He didn't. He just sat there with that stupid smile on his face, STILL!

So I decided to take Bella shopping. He left.

_Edward's POV_

It was too late! I thought Alice was up to something, just another trick to take Bella to the stupid mall.

There was so much _blood._ I almost couldn't help myself, and in the middle of it all, There was Emmett, licking his lips.

"EMMETT!"

Wait till Carlisle finds out.


	3. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. **

**Authors' Note: Updates may be slow due to the fact that there are **_**two **_**authors writing this story instead of one. Once again, this is in OOC. This story is not to be offensive to anyone, if it is, please let us know. We are just doing this for fun, and not to hurt anyone. Now back to the story.**

EDWARD'S POV

For humans, it would have been horrible, for vampires it was hard to resist. All around me, there were little people covered in _blood. _There were screams, which meant that these things were transforming. _Great-----_The closest way I could describe them was to compare them to Snow White's Seven Dwarves. There were the exact size, but probably not as hairy. I heard a sound and looked around just in time to see a blur a coming our way. It stopped. Jasper. Yes, Jasper. If we had a hard time resisting, he wouldn't even bother to try. So, he dropped down on his knees, and started _licking _the ground, he looked like a pathetic dog. Wow, how low could you go? Now, we needed to figure out how to fix this. And the only person who would even have an idea would be Carlisle. One things for sure, whoever had a problem with these things, either wouldn't anymore, or would get severely beaten.

BELLA'S POV

Shopping, _AGAIN_! I would probably enjoy it more if I was with someone else. No, but this person was bent on making my shopping experience suck! I had to try this on and that, make sure this fit the right way or whether Edward would like it. Of course, not everyone goes shopping with a vampire who can see the future. So to add to this, I had to wait to "see" if Edward would like what I was currently wearing. I knew she was keeping something from me. She's an excellent actress, she really is. But she was avoiding my eyes, she was stiff, and she talking in a high voice, that made her sound even smaller. We were a long way from home. Seattle. Now that it was safe to go again. The shop was small, with clothes along the outer wall, and dressing rooms in the center. The price tags were blinding, I wouldn't even dare go in here if I was by myself. The TV was on in the corner, it was loud, but compared to Alice's voice, it was heaven. She had just handed me something black, tight, and _very _low and short. But I was already undressed, and didn't like resisting anymore than I had to, but this was a _no. _"Alice." my voice was crisp, I was avoiding whining, since that hadn't worked. "There is _no way _I am going to wear--" But I never got to finish my sentence. The news had just interrupted the current show, and the clerk had raised the volume.

"In a small town near Seattle, Smallens Verg, a brutal massacre was released." He paused, I didn't know why. A massacre. It could be anything, nothing like another army out to destroy me. Right? I threw the dress on, not caring what it showed, and pushed the door opened. Alice stood there like a statue, with a cold look on her face. I looked up in just time to see him start talking. "The images are too brutal to air. It was a dwarf nation, completely wiped out by the look of it. Some may have been taken hostage, but at this point, it is unknown. The ground looks as if it has been _licked. _The odd thing is, the killings showed no marks except one large hole in each body and the victims are _bloodless." _My breathe caught in my throat, _bloodless. _Alice's head was down, and her face was turned away from me, staring at the screen. He continued. "There is no way to explain this. Maybe there is some unknown force that we do not know of. Maybe vampires do exist. How else would you describe a body that has been drained of all blood? We will hopefully have more on the matter later tonight." And with that, the TV was shut off.

Alice turned toward me, her face grave. "It looks good." It took me a moment to realize that she meant the dress.


	4. The Horror

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

**Authors' Note: As we said earlier, updates are slow. We apologize for that, but still, better than nothing, right? Any questions, comments, advice, or flames, we want to know. Any review is a review, just please, if you flame, make sure that there is a purpose to it, and not just to make someone else's day crap. **

EDWARD'S POV

Ok, so first things first. In a family emergency, we contact Carlisle before anyone else. Too bad this little mistake happened to be announced around the county, and half the family was here already, and none of them were Carlisle. We were in a little abounded barn on the outskirts of Seattle. The Dwarfs were cleaned of blood, due to the only sane person here, me. Jasper was as far away as he could get without leaving my sight and Emmett was sitting in a corner wallowing. He was muttering words like, "Rosalie is going to kill me," or "what would Carlisle say?" Well, the answer to both was simple really, but it wasn't like I was going to be the one to tell him. Rosalie indeed would kill him, and Carlisle would manage to look both disappointed and sympathetic at the same time while telling the family to pack up and get ready to move. He messed up, big time, but we all fall off the wagon, the important thing is to get back on before its too late and steer in the right direction.

But I wasn't worried about moving around, there was nothing new about that or even what this would do to the family. Bella would come with us, she wasn't staying behind, it would be the perfect cover, a great excuse to take her away, and she was what really mattered to me. No, what I was worried about was the Wolves. We seemed to be at peace when Carlisle healed the dog, Jacob, but everything went downhill after he left. They didn't cause any trouble, but they made it very clear that one slip up and that was it of the treaty. We were at a big disadvantage on that one too, there were more of them than us and they knew our fighting tactics, all of them. But we also knew their's, that didn't help us much. And then there was Bella, who loved the wolves just like they were family, I didn't blame her, but if it got bad, she would have to pick sides, which she already has. But this would be fighting, and completely different, it would be a blow to them, and an even bigger and another larger blow to Jacob. I was glad that I got Bella, I love her, but that doesn't stop me from feeling a little bad for the flee bitten dog, he did help keep Bella safe, twice, I at least owed him my sympathy and understanding.

But that wasn't what was important right now. How was I going to move them, without the help of my brothers? There was ringing, but it sounded off, far away. I could barely hear it, but then I realized that it was my phone. It was Carlisle, but instead of answering it like I should have, I just let it ring. The sound was soothing, much better than Emmett's muttering, or the Dwarves' moaning and screaming. He called again and again, and each time, I just let it ring.

BELLA'S POV

This was big, really big, and Alice was just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing. It was unnerving. She was the one who handled things the best next to Carlisle, and she was just sitting there. I was starting to panic. So, with noting else coming to mind, I did the only thing I could think of, and ignored the pain that I knew would come from it. I rammed myself into her. It hurt, like running into a wall, full force, but what scared me and made the pain disappear, is that she actually _fell over, _like any _human _would and she wasn't putting any effort into getting up. Her eyes were closed, and with her pale skin, she looked dead. I took her phone and called Edward. It just rang, and rang, and rang and _rang. _People were starting to stare. Some were even taking out their phones, no doubt to call 911. "She's fine, she's just fainted. She does this a lot when, when she's been running without sleep for a while. Yah, exhaustion, from, um, wedding planning. Yep." My voice was weak, and it didn't sound one ounce like I meant what I had said.

She wouldn't get up, no matter what I did. I called her name, I shook her, I even poured a cup a water that the counter girl gave me. Nothing worked.

And then, like a miracle, her eyes opened, and she tried to get up. But she didn't look at me, but right through me, like I wasn't even there, no matter how many times I called her name. Her eyes were wide, and, when a few minutes ago, they were gold, they were now dark brown. There was fear. She was looking in the direction of the door.

So, I gathered my courage, it wasn't every day that a vampire got scared, no matter what their size, and turned around. My heart stopped, they used to be friends and I loved them, but it didn't look like they were here for a friendly conversation.

Standing, with fists curled at their sides, shaking in the door way, not letting anyone in or out, stood Quil and Embry.

**Any suggestions at all would be nice, advice on where you would like this story to go, or what you liked and didn't like on this chapter, please, give us your input, we can assure you, it is highly appreciated. **


End file.
